


High Point

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Oral Sex, Stoner Kakashi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, around 16 years old, hump day treat, smoking weed, stoner genma, stoner sakura, stoner tenten, stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura go for a ride with Genma and Tenten enjoying the high of good weed, a good view and good sex.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, tenten/genma shiranui
Series: Hump Day Treats [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 38
Kudos: 82





	High Point

**Author's Note:**

> What day is it???  
> Hey what day is it???  
> It's Hump Daaaayyy!!  
> And here is your treat!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
>   
> _Here is the prompt:  
>   
>  bouncyirwin said:  
> Hi! If you’re still taking naughty drabbles can you do KakaSaku, back of the car fun times? ❤️ Bonus if there are other people in the car 😉 ___
> 
> Drop by my  
>  **  
> [Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  and leave me a prompt

It was a mild night, summer passing into autumn. School was going to be starting soon and they decided on a ride up to the best lookout in Konoha to enjoy the last bits of summer freedom. Genma was driving his rebuilt classic Impala, his girlfriend, Tenten, riding beside him, her hands on his thigh. In the back Kakashi and Sakura were ignoring the law, not wearing seatbelts, crawling all over each other making out.

Genma looked over at Tenten, she blew a cloud of smoke into his face with a grin as she reached over to offer him the joint she had just taken a hit from. He leaned over and inhaled deep, breathing it in and exhaling, filling the car with more haze.

“That’s good weed,” he said appreciatively.

She took it back and took another hit. “Yeah, its good. They’ve been smoking it all afternoon.” She pointed at the couple tugging at clothes, moaning into hot open-mouthed kisses.

He chuckled, “I guess I better find a more discreet spot to park this time. Seems like it’s that kind of weed.”

With a hum of agreement, she leaned over to nip at his ear, her hand going up to cup his growing erection. “That one hidden spot would be perfect today.”

Her touches made him shiver, her tongue licked down his neck and her fingers slipped under his pants to stroke him. “Ah, fuck, baby…”

“Make sure he keeps his eyes on the road, Ten,” Sakura laughed as Kakashi latched on to her neck.

“He knows where he’s going. Don’t you, babe?” Tenten teased.

“Let me have another hit,” he said instead, she brought it back to his lips.

“Share some back here,” Kakashi finally released Sakura long enough to say something.

Sakura grabbed the joint, sucked in a hit, breathing it in, Kakashi pressed his lips to hers as she released the smoke into his mouth. She giggled as she floated a little higher. Kakashi did the same in return, going back and forth until they finished the joint.

Kakashi was just lost in the feel of Sakura, her skin was electric, it tingled and scorched, and when they kissed it was lightning and fire. Her lips were like Heaven’s Gates, promising nirvana and open for him. His tongue delved in, tasting her sweetness. They held each other tighter, trying to meld. Her dress fluttered around their waists as he leaned back across the backseat, his head on the window as she straddled his lap. She ground over his erection making him groan into her mouth.

She ran her fingers roughly through his silver hair, kissing him hard and passionately. They rocked into each other; her panties were soaked from all their teasing. They used the sway of the car to their advantage, pressing into each other harder.

“I love you, baby.” Kakashi muttered against her soft lips.

“Me too, babe, I love you so much,” she returned with feverish kisses. Her hand reached down undoing his pants to stroke his shaft.

Genma looked at the rear-view mirror to see the two humping and grinding each other. Tenten brought him back with a swipe of her tongue over the tip of his cock followed with a soft kiss. He brushed back her long brunette hair. Her hot mouth teasing him. He let out a slow breath as he focused on the road. He could see the turn out he was looking for. He pulled in, finding their hidden parking spot. It was well covered with trees but still had a view of the city below. Making sure the parking brake was on he turned his attention down to his very attentive girlfriend.

Tenten was stretched out over the bench seat, now that they were parked, she could finally do what she wanted to him. He clumsily pulled down his pants to his ankles and she moved forward for a better angle as she took him down her throat. The gravelly moan he let out let her know how much he was enjoying it.

Kakashi smirked as Genma threw his head back with a moan. Sakura had already read his mind and was pulling his pants down. He sat up slightly so she could fit better. Her emerald eyes looked up at him, she winked as she licked her lips. She was a fucken goddess. Her pretty lips wrapped around the head, her gaze unwavering.

“Ah fuck…” both men said in unison, still lost in their own little worlds.

Genma wrapped Tenten’s gorgeous long hair around his hand pulling her up. He kissed her deeply. “You are amazing.”

Tenten giggled as he pulled her into his lap. She glanced back to see Sakura bobbing her head. That couple always acted like nothing in the world mattered, just their love. She turned back to Genma, his chocolate eyes meeting hers.

“I love you,” she said softly.

“I love you too,” he smiled up at her before he pulled her to him, their lips meeting and tongues tasting every part of each other.

While Kakashi and Sakura acted like the world would end in a fiery blaze; Genma and Tenten let it build slowly until it became ravenous.

Kakashi couldn’t look away from her jade eyes, or her full lips. He was so close, but he didn’t want to cum yet. He pulled her off, in a quick movement switching their positions so she was under him. He impatiently pulled off her dress, her bare breasts bouncing out, nipples rosy and hard. He growled as he quickly latched on to one.

Sakura moaned delightfully as his mouth lavished her mounds. She cried out as his fingers made it under her panties, slipping easily into her heated center. Her head rolled over as he pleasured her, eyes half lidded, fuzzily focusing on Tenten. Genma had disappeared down, she could guess he was eating her out by the moans she was making.

Tenten looked down to meet Genma’s whiskey eyes from between her legs. His tongue finding every spot that had her clenching the seat, gasping and shuddering. Feeling hot, she pulled off the dress she was wearing so she could pinch her nipples. It didn’t take long for Genma to push her over the edge. She hunched over, her hands down to his hair as he lapped her up.

After having his fill, he adjusted their positions, so she was on her back, lifting her leg onto the back of the seat and slid into her still quaking center. She cried out; her walls pulsed around him. He fucked into her, her lovely full breasts bouncing, he bent down to suckle on them as he fucked her.

Kakashi brought Sakura to her peak, moments after Tenten. Hearing the wet sounds of sex happening right beside them was just adding to the arousal and cloud of pleasure that filled the car. The air was thick with the scent of weed and sex. He flipped her over, her ass offered to him and he sunk in a swift movement. Her heat sucking him in as she moaned for him.

The only thing in Sakura’s world was sex, the feel of it, the smell of it, the taste of it, the sound of it. She was drowning in it. Kakashi’s hard thrusts sent her reeling. They were united, they were together, they were one. Her fingers made their way down to her clit. His hands went to her breasts and then she was floating again. Giving into the sweet euphoric release Kakashi gave her.

Tenten couldn’t hold on any longer as Genma’s thumb rubbed her pearl. With Sakura’s orgasmic cry she came too, letting the pleasure flood her. Both boys were muttering words of praise and encouragement, but she could barely hear them through the roaring of her heart in her ears. Genma had slowed down, licking at her nipples slowly. She could still feel his throbbing cock, thick and hard within her. She pushed him onto the seat, straddling him without ever letting him slip out.

He sat back, placing his hands on her hips as she started to ride him. Her walls still pulsed around him as she moved, she bent down to kiss him, her fingers in his shaggy hair as they moaned together. The heavy air erotic. She dragged him into her, the way her legs flexed as she moved, the curve of her ass, the soft skin of her back, he couldn’t ever deny her. Tenten was like the incoming sunset, she could be bright as day or as dark as dusk, and he could never take his eyes off her beauty.

Kakashi sat back holding Sakura to him, kissing her neck and the back of her ear as she caught her breath. His hands roamed the plans and mounds of her body, always amazed that this was his to touch. His rose haired lover. And she was a lover, in every way. She loved to smile, loved to spread joy, loved him. He didn’t deserve her, but she always made it very clear it wasn’t his choice whom she loved and whom she gave her love to, so he accepted it. It was that ferocity to love that had opened his heart, and allowed himself to love her back, and he had never regretted a moment of it.

She started to circle her hips lazily as she regained herself, he spread her legs wide so she could feel more of each other. She whimpered as his cock reached new depths and then started slamming into her. She pitched forward, holding on to the back of the front seat her hand beside Tenten’s. With this new leverage, Sakura started to meet his hips wanting him as deep as possible within her.

“Yes, please deeper…” she begged.

The brunette lifted her head from her lover and reached for Sakura’s face drawing her into a kiss. It was night and day between the two, Genma was like molten lava, and Sakura was like a tornado. Her kisses were fevered and hungry, his were consuming and passionate. It was easy to see how the two couples matched so well.

Sakura suckled on the other girl’s tongue as Kakashi kept fucking her. So many delicious and contradicting feelings. Her soft lips and tongue, his harsh trusts and hard cock filling her. Everything just felt more… _more._

The soft oranges of the horizon illuminated Tenten’s bronze skin. Genma nibbled at her shoulder as the girls continued with their sloppy kisses. Her movements sped up, he thrust up to join in her rhythm.

“You feel so good, baby,” he groaned, “so tight, so hot.”

“More, please more.” She mumbled against Sakura’s lips.

“Genma, fuck her good,” Sakura giggled that turned into a sharp cry as Kakashi slammed into her and flicked her clit.

“How about you, babe? Want more?” He leaned forward, shoving into her harder.

The girls held on to the seat, their fingers interlaced as their respective lover used them, touching in just the right places. Sakura came first. She arched back crying out as bliss burned through her.

“Your turn, baby.” Genma pulled his girl back to him, nipping at her breasts.

Tenten was close, seeing Sakura come undone always brought her to the edge. “Cum with me. Fill me up.” She gasped as she bounced over him.

“Just cum for me,” he pleaded. With a few more thrusts she was screaming, her pussy squeezing around him as she came.

“Please cum, please!” she begged.

“You too, I want to feel your cum inside of me,” Sakura turned back to her silver haired boyfriend.

He grinned as he grabbed her hips pistoning into her until he released his orgasm into her. They shuddered, overwhelmed from the pleasure, as they sunk back into the back seat.

The brunet smirked, wrapped his arms around Tenten, holding her close, grinding deep. She bit his neck, still shaking from her climax, her nails dug into his shoulders. “So good, baby,” he praised, and with that he released his own orgasm within her. She slumped into him, he caressed her back, brushing her hair with his fingers until she came back to him. He could hear the couple in the back seat, mumbling sweet words to each other.

“I wish we could have days like this forever,” Sakura mumbled as she curled into Kakashi’s side.

“Get high, get fucked,” Tenten giggled.

“Speaking of getting high…” Kakashi pulled out another joint.

“How about we go outside for the next round, watch the stars.” Genma kissed his girlfriend’s temple.

“In a minute, when the sun sets,” she mumbled back.

The two couples looked out to watch the setting sun. Everything was perfect with the world in their post coital bliss, the sweet smell of weed started to fill the car again, and the lightness it brought them took over.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts, with an emoji, keyboard smashing, anything really!  
> It helps keep me going to know you guys like these little treats!  
> Much love!


End file.
